Contact lenses are most commonly placed on the eye by first placing the outer curvature of a contact lens on a finger tip. The contact lens is then directed towards and seated against the eyeball where a liquid seal is formed between the eyeball and lens. The finger is removed from the lens and the lens remains seated on the eye. The contact lens frequently won't release and remains on the finger, requiring another attempt at installation of the contact lens. Placement of contact lens using fingers brings in the question of how sanitary the fingers are.